


When I Realized.

by SinaMariaRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Blake has Feelings at 8 AM, Established Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, F/F, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Feelings Realization, Future Fic, Married Couple, Mentioned Adam Taurus, Mentioned Sun Wukong - Freeform, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Soft Blake, Unconsciousness, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, good boi Sun, she loves Yang so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: She should've realized sooner. Why didn't she? Now Yang was lying unconscious, pale and a missing an arm. Her golden hair was a mess, almost as dead as she looked and it looked so wrong.Yang looked dead, almost was dead, and Blake should've realised sooner. Maybe they would've had more time together, before Adam inevitably found her again.Blake knows now, and she can't stay.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	When I Realized.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. RWBY and its characters belong to RT.

Yang's hair was messy, and Blake couldn't help but notice the way the sun almost seemed to rush to meet her. Her wife's sleeping form was still, her hair almost like a glinting golden halo, and this is how it should always look. 

Maybe it was odd, placing so much care into the the state of someone else's hair. But it only seemed appropriate, with how much care Yang herself put into it. 

Blake always felt that way about Yang, everything about her was almost..mystical and otherworldly. Sitting there, in this mortal realm, and almost so close and yet so far away. Or, at least, that's how Blake use to see her. 

Back then, in their Beacon days...Gods, Blake can been so lost and scared. Hiding who she was, even when the contents her bow kept secret for years was revealed. She hadn't wanted to think about the White Fang, the man she got away from and the girl she had unintentionally left behind. 

She had been in love before-- or, at least, what she had once believed was love--and yet she still couldn't recognize when she was starting to fall for someone. Not until she had almost lost her, and then her feelings hadn't mattered. 

Yang's safety was more important, and it hadn't mattered how much Blake wanted to stay. There was a reason she hadn't stayed and waited for Yang to wake up: because she knew that, as soon as she looked into those lilac eyes and heard that warm voice, any thoughts of leaving would've flown out the window. 

It wasn't even that exact moment-- when Adam had so badly harmed the love of Blake's life-- that Blake realised that Yang was that special to her. 

It was on that airship-- the airship with loud engines that caused her ears to ring for days after, the airship taking wounded Hunters to a hospital in the nearest city-- that Blake fully realised it. Much like now, Yang's hair was a thrown around, framing her head. 

However, unlike now, the sun wasn't basking in her presence and gifting her a halo. Back then, the shadows had ran to pull her in; the sunlight trying to wrap around her, only to engage in a tug of war with the shadows that refused to retreat without their prize. 

Blake realises now that it was all most likely apart of her imagination; her mind turning against her, plauging her with that familiar self hatred. But in that moment, it felt as real and true as Yang's steady heartbeat under Blake's fingertips. 

So---in that moment--when she pulled away and the shadows went willingly with her, the sunlight rushing to return Yang's halo, Blake had translated what she believed was the truth. 

Yang was sun, and Blake was the shadows in her life; trashing her halo and dragging her into the depths of utter blackness where they'd suffocate together. 

So she ran, she ran far. 

Blake couldn't say she regretted that decision, not exactly. Sure, she didn't make that decision with a clear mind, and she hated how badly it hurt Yang: but Blake knew that if she stayed for another moment, that she'd bring Yang down with her. 

Blake couldn't be around, not the way she was then: scared and guilty and so full of self hatred that she knew she'd make Yang feel worst than she already had. 

Blake needed space, but thankfully another Sun realised that wasn't the only thing she needed. She needed change, she needed to realise that if she couldn't even love herself, then how could she truly love anyone else? 

Things could've be done differently. She should've said goodbye, told Yang why she was leaving. Sun should've revealed himself sooner. 

All three of them had made mistakes, at some point or another. 

But Blake has come to learn that she can't change the past. And if she can't change it, then the least she could do was do better: in the future. 

With that thought in mind, Blake wrapped an arm around Yang's waist; pulling her closer. Resting her chin on Yang's shoulder--carefully avoiding Yang's halo-- Blake's cat ears twitched when Yang suddenly let out a soft snore. 

Smiling softly, fondly, Blake turned her head to press a soft kiss on Yang's cheek. 

"I love you," she whispered softly, gently squeezing the other half of her heart before letting go. She nuzzled her face in Yang's neck, lightly squeezing Yang's hand from where their fingers were intertwined over Yang's middle. Her eyes slowly drifting shut, she whispered again: "I love you. So much.."

As Blake slowly floated back into the darkness of sleep, she could've sworn she felt Yang squeeze back.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK just had the urge to write them.


End file.
